Special anniversary
by DisneyChica
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett have their one year anniversary (both 16) and Garrett wants to make it really special, so he put up a lot in his house for it. Well, will it be special out of some other reason when one thing leads to another? Rated M for a reason, we all know! :D Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D Jarrett One Shot! :D


**Hey guys! :D I saw that there is no rated M story, yet and I thought, that I make one, now! :D**

**It's Jarrett, my OTP couple and my first One Shot here, so please don't be to harsh to me! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it and also leave a review :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett have their one year anniversary (both 16) and Garrett wants to make it really special, so he put up a lot in his house for it. Well, will it be special out of some other reason when one thing leads to another?**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was just on my way to Garrett's house. We had our 1 year anniversary today and he told me to come over because he had a surprise for me.

I was really excited about it. The last year just went perfect.

Garrett was the best boyfriend ever and he was just so sweet.

We really had the best relationship and we did a lot together.

Of course, also with our three best friends but I just loved our times alone, together.

I sighed happily as I reached Garrett's house.

Well, but there was still one thing, that we didn't do...

We didn't have sex, yet. Of course, we didn't force each other but maybe after one year, it was time?

I really loved him and I did want him to be my first without a doubt.

I sighed and rang the doorbell. 20 seconds later, Garrett opened the door and grinned at me.

''Hey. Happy anniversary.'' He greeted me and kissed me long on the lips.

I almost melted in his arms and kissed back.

He was just so sweet and Oh my god, did he look hot in that blue button up shirt and the dark jeans.

As we broke apart he let me in and I replied to him, ''Happy anniversary to you , too, Baby.''

He smiled and then told me, ''You look stunning.''

Hehe. I always look good. Well, but I tried to look especially good today for Garrett.

I had a dark blue spaghetti strap dress on with a black belt, that went to my knees.

My hair was curled and I had the silver heart necklace on, that he bought me to our half year anniversary.

''Thanks, you look really handsome.'' I replied.

He smiled and took my hand. ''Let's go upstairs to my room.'' He said to me and we walked upstairs.

I had butterflies in my stomach and I really wanted to know, what we were going to do.

He opened the door and my mouth hang wide open, as I saw what he did.

Around his bed and in the whole room were rose petals everywhere and before his bed was a picnic blanket where a picnic was and with candles everywhere in the room, the only thing that lit it.

''I thought, we could have a picnic for our anniversary and then I also have a present for you.'' Garrett told me and I looked shocked at him.

Then I kissed him hard. That was the sweetest thing ever.

Fireworks were exploding in my head at the kiss and as we broke apart, he chuckled.

''I guess, you like it?'' He asked me with a raised eyebrow and I hit him playfully in the arm and nodded.

''I love it.'' I replied. ''That's the sweetest thing ever, Garrett. I have no idea, how I deserve this.''

**Garrett's POV:**

''I love it.'' Jasmine replied. ''That's the sweetest thing ever, Garrett. I have no idea, how I deserve this.''

Of course, she deserved this. I had no idea, how I deserved her.

The perfect Jasmine was in love with me and together with me since a year.

That was the least thing, I could do for her.

I took her hand and told her, ''Let's start with the picnic. We have as much time as we want. My parents are away over the weekend.''

We sat down and started eating or better said feeding each other, with what I made for the picnic.

At the dessert with chocolate strawberries, I stole the one or other kiss from her and it was just perfect.

As we were finished, I got nervous.

There was still the present, I wanted to give her.

I stood up after laying down there with her, cuddling for a while and Jasmine looked puzzled at me.

''I still have a present for you.'' I said to her and she stood up, confused.

''Garrett, you really don't ha-'' She started but I cut her off, getting something out of my jeans pocket.

It was a little dark blue box.

''No, I want to Jasmine because you're the best girlfriend ever.'' I replied and she blushed and stared at the box.

I opened the box and in it was a silver promise ring for her.

''I love you Jasmine and I want to give you the promise now, after 1 year of relationship that I never want to leave you. We're to young for marriage but I know, that I want to spend my live with you.'' I told her and now I saw tears glittering in her eyes.

She took the last step to me and kissed me hard.

I kissed back and put my arms around her waist, still the ring in my hand, while hers wandered around my neck.

My body was on fire from the kiss.

As we broke apart, I put the ring on her and she said to me, ''I love you, too Garrett and I also never want to leave you.''

I grinned wide and kissed her again. This time she depended the kiss and I added my tongue to it.

We both fell on the bed, me on top of her and continued kissing.

After a while of making out, her hands suddenly went from my hair to my button up shirt and she started unbuttoning my shirt.

Oh my god. I did want that but was she sure.

I broke apart from the kiss and looked questioning in to her eyes.

''Are you sure about that?'' I asked her and she nodded.

''I want my first time to be special and to be with you.'' She replied.

I smiled and kissed her again. She unbuttoned the last buttons and it fell of my shoulders.

Her eyes went wide as she saw my upper body. I smirked. That came from all the football playing.

She scratched my abs and I moaned.

Then she stood up and I unzipped her dress. It fell of her shoulders and she was only in her bra and panties.

She looked so beautiful. Jasmine blushed at my look and I smiled, capturing our lips again and we were on the bed again.

Jasmine went to the zipper of my jeans and unzipped it. I put the jeans off and we were both only in underwear now.

I went to her bra and unclasped it and then massaged her breasts, while she moaned.

I started painting. I was already hard and this was so... Wow.

It was amazing. I smiled and she put my boxers down, while I put the same with our panties.

We just kissed for a while naked and then Jasmine suddenly broke apart.

''Do you have a condom?'' She asked me and I almost face palmed myself.

I quickly went to my night table and opened it, putting out a condom.

I opened it and put it on me. Then I went on top of her again.

I lined myself up before her entry and looked at her questioning. ''Are you sure about this?'' I questioned her and she nodded.

Then I pushed and I saw tears in Jasmine's eyes.

I looked immediately concerned. I knew, that the first time was hurtful for girls but I hated it to see her like that, while it felt so amazing for me.

''Just give me a minute.'' She told me, trying to catch her breath and I waited, still inside of her.

She nodded afte 30 seconds and I started going in and out of her, slowly.

At some point, we both started moaning and were in full ecstasy because of the sex.

She told me to go faster and that was what I did.

With one last long moan, we both came and after we came down from our high, I put myself out of her and throw the condom in to the bin.

Then I laid back down to her and put an arm around her.

She smiled at me and I said to her, ''That was amazing.''

Jasmine nodded and replied, ''Yes, it was. I'm glad, that it was with you.''

I smiled and kissed her for another 10 seconds on the mouth.

As we broke apart, I told her, ''I love you.''

She smiled even wider and replied, ''And I love you.''

With that, we fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
